GreenBlue
by Storm-and-Faith
Summary: Oliver is forced to come to a Weasley's New Year's Party. But he ends up in the Hospital Wing. A new perception brings him to the conclusion that he likes someone. Katie. KatieOliver. KBOW.


A clang of Butterbeer goblets. Chattering, laughing and shrieks of glee. Pops and whistles and bangs and clashes of the Weasley's fireworks. The noise in the Gryffindor Common room made my head hurt.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I like New Year as much as the next guy – the cheer of saying goodbye to last year, and welcoming the next with songs, drinking, hand shaking, and hugs. But this was just _too far_.

The Weasley twins organised it. _Of course_. Their goal in life is to make as many people's heads hurt as possible in their lifetime. Then set off some fireworks.

I glared down at the goblet of Butterbeer in my hand like _it _had caused all of this. I didn't want to be at this stupid party. I'd already argued with the twins, and they were so adamant that I should stay, they locked the bloody door to my dormitory. Which, of course, also meant, conveniently, that Percy was trapped inside.

So now, I was sitting next to the fire, looking thoroughly grumpy and miserable.

I downed the rest of my Butterbeer and cast my gaze around the room. My eyes fell on the twins' younger brother, Ron, and Harry Potter's other friend, Hermione Granger, looking at each other glaringly. Sexual tension, much?

I chuckled to myself as I looked around the room once more. This time, my eyes fell on the source of my bad mood. The Weasley twins. They were showing off in front of a group of second years, taking it in turns to change the other's hair outrageous and flamboyant colours. George had just turned his brother's hair shocking pink.

I rolled my eyes and glanced around again. This time, I saw my Chasers, apparently giggling and the 'hilarious' twins. As Katie laughed at George's green hair, she shook her dark blonde hair out of her face, showing her sparkling green-blue eyes and beautiful smile –

_Beautiful_? But I'm talking about Katie! I – since when was she that … _gorgeous_? I – wow …

My eyes bugged slightly, staring at my beautiful chaser.

And then, I noticed with a start, that those eyes and that … that smile was directed at _me_. She came over, her beautiful smile replaced with an adorable frown, her hips swaying slightly in hip-hugging dark grey jeans.

"Oh Oliver, it's _New Year_. Why are you looking so down?"

I cleared my throat nervously, and currently, I was unable to look up at her. "I just don't like parties," I mumbled.

She sat down next to me, and my heart rate quickened. "Alicia and Angelina were talking about you earlier."

"Oh? What about me?"

"They think you're gay."

It took me a moment to register what she had said. But when the penny dropped, I sat bolt-upright, staring at her.

"_What_?!"

She laughed, placing a hand on my arm as if to tell me to calm down.

"Well, you haven't dated … _at all_ since … who was it they said?" she asked.

"Victoria."

"And that was your third year, sweetheart." My heart shamefully fluttered slightly when she used the pet-name. She smiled kindly at me, and I fell back into the chair, staring into the fire instead of those aquamarine eyes. We sat, shoulder to shoulder for a moment, not speaking.

A few more moments passed, before I spoke softly into the din of the festivities. So softly, I was sure she wasn't going to hear me. "You don't think I'm gay though … right?"

But she did hear me. I kept my eyes trained on the fire, feeling her eyes on me.

"I don't know, Oliver."

We both stared straight ahead again. "Well I'm not. Just because I don't jump every girl who walks past me doesn't mean I'm gay."

I heard Katie shift in her seat, then I felt her head lean on my shoulder. I glanced down and saw a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. My heart rate quickened at the contact, and I bravely put an arm around her, drawing her close. I just hoped to Merlin that she couldn't hear my hammering heart bounce around in my chest.

"You alright Oliver? You look like you're having a panic attack." My eyes shot down to look at her.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said a little too quickly.

She shifted again so that she was sitting facing me, still leaning on me. She steadied herself by putting her hands on my chest. I choked subtly. She didn't notice.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" she asked, looking concerned.

I can't like her. I just _can't_. She's … she's _Katie_, my Chaser! … She's _out of bounds._

Oh, thank you, Stars – for screwing up my near-perfect life with this horrible revelation:

I bloody _did_ like her.

And have done for quite a while.

Shit.

Suddenly I realise that she was hugging me, her arms wrapped around me in tight embrace. It only took a second for me to respond, and wrap my arms around her too. She smelled so _good_.

Oh, _God_.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" she said into my ear. It took all of my self-control to not shiver at the feel of her breath on my neck.

I nodded slightly, but I knew that wasn't true. I certainly couldn't tell what was wrong with me right _now_. The repercussions would be _dire_.

"Oliver?" she said softly, putting her arms around my neck now. She looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you never go out with anyone?"

I looked at her for a second, and then shook my head. "I'm not all that sure, Katie. I guess I'm just too wrapped up in Quidditch and schoolwork."

"You should have a break now and again. I'm getting worried about you. All you seem to do is Quidditch, homework, and go to classes. You have no time for your friends anymore."

"I see you guys all the time."

"Yeah, at _practice_. We hardly see you outside the pitch!" she said, pulling away.

I stayed quiet, knowing this was, sadly, true.

"You'll work yourself to death. You need to let loose. Have some fun for once!"

"I have fun. Quidditch is fun."

"And terribly hard work."

I looked down at my hands. "Just have some carefree time for a change. There's no use in sitting here on your own brooding all night. You may as well at least _try_ to have fun over with us while you're being forced to stay down here." She flashed a brilliant smile at me, and I couldn't help but smile slightly back.

She stood up and held her hand out to me, still smiling encouragingly. I looked at her hand for a moment.

Lord, even her _hands_ are perfect.

I looked up and smiled at her, taking her hand and standing up. She gave my hand a light squeeze, grinned, then turned, leading me to where the twins were giving glasses of smoking amber liquid to Angelina and Alicia.

Angelina and Alicia took the glasses curiously, then turned to Katie and I. "Where have you two been?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing at our interlocked hands.

Katie ignored her question. "Oliver has decided to have some fun for a change, instead of sitting on the couch on his own."

"What are you drinking?" I asked sharply, staring at the amber liquid in the girls' hands.

"Fred and George gave us them," Angelina shrugged.

I looked at the two boys in question with a raised eyebrow. They grinned and scurried away.

"I wouldn't drink that," I advised.

"Why, what is it?" Alicia asked, staring at her drink.

"Whatever it is, it's spiked with something."

The girls put the glasses down. "They're trying to get you two drunk," Katie winked, grinning.

The girls glared at her. "And why would we do such a thing, Katie-belle?" one of the twins asked from behind her. She and I turned around, and smiled at one of them.

"I'm sure you have enough skill to get my co-Chasers to go out with you while they're not intoxicated, don't you, Fred?"

I wondered for a moment about how Katie could tell the twins apart. I mean, they're _identical_. I certainly could never tell which one was Fred, and which was George.

"Harsh," George muttered, looking at the ground, on the rare occasion of the twins being embarrassed. Fred glanced nervously at Angelina, before turning on his heel, accompanied by his twin, and hurrying off.

Katie hid a smile behind her hand and sat down next the bemused girls on the couch. I sat on the armchair beside them.

"So, of what do we owe the pleasure, Oliver?" Alicia asked, shaking off her confusion.

I looked at her, before glaring in the twins' direction. "I've got nowhere else to go. They wouldn't let me up in my dorm, so I have to stay down here."

The girls laughed, and I scowled, before smiling slightly.

"Surely it isn't _that_ bad for you. I mean, we all know you'd rather be making up plays or whatever …" Angelina jested.

"I don't _always_ sit up in my room and write plays, you know."

I decided not to tell the Chasers that writing plays _had_, in fact, been on my agenda for this evening.

"I'm sorry to disagree, Ol'," Alicia grinned. "But, _yes_ you do."

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but I couldn't think of what to say. I shut my mouth again.

All three girls had smirks on their faces.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

Three grins.

"So, girlies. When are you going to put the twins out of their misery and ask them out already?"

Angelina and Alicia gaped at Katie's unusual audacity. She shrugged in reply, throwing her dark blonde shoulder-blade length hair behind her, her green-blue eyes determined.

"Their … _misery_? What are you talking about, Katie?" Angelina said in a forced voice.

"Well, they're miserable because they bloody well like you two, and you two like them, and all of you are too shy to admit it. Am I right, Oliver?"

Three sets of eyes on me: Angelina's caramel-brown, Alicia's blue-grey, Katie's green-blue.

I started at her question, essentially put on the spot.

"I – er … what? Err … what d'you mean?" I stuttered.

Katie rolled her eyes. "They're totally in love with the twins, Oliver," Katie said rather loudly. The other two girls shushed her.

"Katie!" Angelina hissed, while Alicia covered her face with her hand in embarrassment.

"Well it's true," she mumbled, sinking low in the chair so that her shirt rode up a little bit. I couldn't take my eyes off of the section of skin she'd accidentally exposed.

God, I'm such a _pervert_.

I looked down at my shaking knee, staring determinedly at it. Up, down. Up, down. Up, down.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Angelina asked. I looked up, my eyes wide.

"Yeah!" I said a little too quickly, snatching up a glass from the table – one of the spiked drinks the twins had given Angelina and Alicia.

All three girls gave me a look. "I'm older than you," I said defensively. I took a sip of the drink. The liquid – whatever it was – burned my throat quite severely.

Angelina looked at me curiously for a moment, before shrugging and sitting back in her seat slightly.

"So, I never got a chance to ask you, Oliver. How was Christmas with your family?" We'd only gotten back from the holidays yesterday morning.

I shrugged. It hadn't been any different from any other year, really. The same, typical, normal magical family Christmas. "It was okay. Nothing much happened. My brother was there."

"David was there?" Katie asked, grinning. "How is he?"

I gave her a strange look. She always got so excited when my brother was mentioned. "He's okay." I was very, _very_ tempted to tell her he was married, just to see her reaction. I'm so sure she likes him, even though he's five years her senior.

"How are your mum and dad?"

"They're okay too. How was your holiday?"

"Pretty boring. Leigh just annoyed me throughout," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"How is Leigh?" I asked.

"She's good, yeah. She's starting at the Ministry soon, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She's really excited, therefore, more annoying for me."

I smiled.

"So what's David up to?" she asked with a slight smile.

"He's been accepted to the _Daily Prophet_ as a photographer."

"Oh, that's great!" she said with a wide smile. I only nodded.

"So where's he living now?"

"Near Diagon Alley. What about Leigh?"

"Hogsmeade. I've to go see her on the next visit. Want to come too?"

I nodded slowly. I did want to see Leigh. I hadn't seen her in over a year, as the last time I'd visited Katie at home (which had been last summer. I'd called to drop off some plays for her to practice,) she was travelling.

"Oliver, are you _sure_ you're okay? You're shaking." I looked up at Angelina. Damn her and her way of noticing things I really didn't want her to notice.

My head started spinning.

I didn't say anything in reply to her question. I just looked away, and took a rather large gulp of the heavily alcoholic drink in my hand.

The spinning worsened.

I was shaking rather badly now. I tried to stop it, clasping my hands together around the glass – this made the shaking worse.

"Oliver, stop drinking that," Alicia said, sounding concerned. I looked down at the drink.

"Fred! Fred, what the hell was in that drink?!!" Angelina yelled across the room.

Fred and George came sauntering over. I glared at them as they looked at me, their grins becoming confused looks.

"What's up with him?" one of them asked. Alicia answered.

"He drank some of that stuff you gave us. What the hell is it?"

"Oh," they said together. "Shit."

"I told you it wouldn't work," one said to his brother.

"_What wouldn't work_?" Katie said in a low, dangerous tone, rising from her chair.

The twins backed up a little. "It was just a small experiment, Katie. It won't cause him any harm … well … we don't _think_ it will …"

"What do you _MEAN_ 'we don't _THINK_ it will'?!!" she shouted.

"Well, we've tried it on ourselves … but we didn't start shaking like that …"

"George, you do realise that the two of you could have caused him serious harm?!"

The twins looked nervous.

Katie turned to me, anger still etched into her face, but worry in her eyes. "Oliver, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing, okay?"

I didn't say anything. She kneeled down in front of me while everyone else looked on.

"Oliver," she spoke again. I blinked. "Oliver, can you hear me?" I nodded. "Can you stand?" I nodded. She took my hand and stood up. I felt too awful to feel any butterflies. I stood up after her.

"Dude, we're really sorry," The twin closest to me said. I waved a hand dismissively, trying to focus on staying upright.

Katie put an arm around me and we started walking towards the portrait hole. We stepped out just as Angelina and Alicia rounded on the rather nervous looking brothers.

"I can't believe them. I mean, that … whatever the hell that was … it wasn't even for you! Both Angelina and Alicia could've ended up sick! They have absolutely NO consideration …" My head buzzed in pain. "God, Oliver, I hope you're okay. We'll never get the Cup without you."

I almost laughed at that. "Kates, I'll be fine," I said softly. "My head's starting to stop spinning, and I think I'm shaking less." What a total _lie_.

She looked up at me. "Oh, Ol'. You're so bloody pale. I'm going to kill those twins."

I smiled. "I'll be fine, Katie. Stop worrying."

"You're not seeing how sick you look!" she burst out, clutching me tightly.

"I'm alright. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah, well …" she trailed off, muttering to herself.

"Listen, Madame Pomfrey will just give me some potion and tell me to sit down for a little while, and I'll be all good again. Want to come to the pitch with me later?"

Katie looked up at me, bemused for a second, before she smiled, shaking her head. "Ol', you're ridiculous," she tittered.

"Well? D'you wanna come?" I asked, squeezing her lightly with my arm.

"If I'm sure you're better, okay."

I smiled again. During whatever had gone awry in my body, I'd lost all of my nervousness towards Katie. I'd become almost _flirtatious._ At this conclusion, I stiffened up immediately. I had my _arm_ around her! My arm around _her_!

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

We kept on walking, and thankfully Katie hadn't noticed anything different in my demeanour. If she'd looked up at me, she'd have seen a sheet of pure panic on my white face.

As we passed several portraits on our way down to the third floor where the Hospital Wing was. All had noticed my state and had started twittering away either excitedly or nervously, depending on who they supported for the Quidditch Cup.

"Oh, shut _up_, will you?" Katie snapped at a Warlock who was talking rather loudly in his frame to the one next to him, saying he hoped I never got better, and then maybe Hufflepuff would stand a better chance at winning at Quidditch.

I took this as a compliment.

"Wishing immobility on someone?! You should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Warlock. I should get your portrait removed for that. I'll be reporting to Professor McGonagall as soon as I get this poor boy to Madame Pomfrey!" she said before she turned and stared leading me off again, leaving a rather perplexed and embarrassed Warlock sitting on his painted purple plush wing backed chair.

As we rounded the corner, setting down another set of stairs, Katie let out a giggle. I gave a smile. "You're not really going to report him are you?"

She shook her head with a wide smile. "No, but it'll teach him not to mess with us Gryffindors, won't it?"

I emitted a small laugh.

I can feel the heat radiating off of her body.

The laugh disappeared. I was much too nervous to laugh.

My head gave a rather painful throb and my sight started to spin more vigorously. Thankfully, we were quite close to the Hospital Wing now. It seemed like it had taken us all night just to walk down here.

We finally reached the doors of the small ward. Katie kicked them open, and ushered me inside.

"Mr. Wood, Miss Bell? Which one of you?"

"It's Oliver this time, Madame Pomfrey," Katie explained.

"Quidditch?" she said with a disapproving shake of her head.

"No. Weasley's," Katie quickly explained, moving me over to a bed.

I sat on the edge.

The matron looked at Katie with apprehension. "What did they do to him?"

"We're not sure what was in it. Oliver drank something which was spiked with something."

"Take a seat, Miss Bell." And with that, she drew her wand from her apron and ran it over me without touching my skin. I glowed slightly for a moment. She shook her head. "Those Weasley's. Have a lie down, Mr Wood. Nothing much to worry about."

"What is it?" Katie asked, looking straight at me.

"It was probably a weak love potion. It's gone quite wrong, as you can see."

Katie grinned. "I knew they liked Ange and Alicia."

I closed my eyes for a moment as another wave of dizziness came over me.

"Oliver?" Katie was far closer than I thought. Her mouth must be very close to my ear for me to feel her breath like that …

I opened my eyes abruptly to a dark room. I was laying down with the sheets drawn over me. I looked to my left and came face to face with Katie Bell. I let out a strangled gasp and almost fell off the other side of the bed in shock. I heard her laugh quietly.

"What time is it?" I asked, getting over my shock.

"About half eleven," she answered offhandedly.

My eyes widened slightly. "What happened?"

"You passed out." She had a wide grin on her face. She leaned back in her chair and let out a breath.

I groaned and pushed my head back into the pillows.

"Madame Pomfrey said you had to stay here for a little while. Overnight, at least."

"So why are you still here? Shouldn't you be back at the party?" I asked, letting my eyes slide shut.

"I didn't want to leave you on your own, Oliver. It is New Years, after all."

"Oh yeah," I said with my brow furrowed. "But you still didn't need to stay."

"No one should be left on their own at New Years."

I opened my eyes to look at her. I smiled. "Thanks, Katie."

"No problem," she waved off, smiling at me. That damn smile.

I stayed silent for a moment, waiting for her to say something. I certainly couldn't think of anything.

She finally broke the silence. "Fred and George dropped by about an hour ago to say sorry. I had a nice little rant about the whole situation, which sent them back to the Common Room with their tails between their legs."

"At least we know they definitely like the girls," I said.

"Yeah. I'll need to find some way to get them together, really, being their friend and everything."

"Sure that's a good idea?"

"What, me getting them together, or getting them together in general?"

"Getting them together in general."

"Of course! They are very well suited, Oliver. Can't you see it?"

I shook my head.

"The way they look at each other, really! It's like they can see _into_ each other. That's the way you can tell if you really like someone – even _love_ them."

"I guess," I said, shrugging. "As long as there isn't some horrific break-up that ruins my carefully constructed and balanced Quidditch Team."

"None of us are 'balanced', Oliver. Especially the twins …"

"True," I grinned. "Very true."

Katie laughed.

"So, what about you?" I asked, feeling quite bold.

"What about me?" she asked, leaning forward and leaning her elbows on the mattress.

"Can you look '_into_' someone?" I smirked.

She grinned. "Oh yes."

"Oh?" My heart fell, my stomach dropped. She liked someone? I suddenly felt a lot less bold, and a lot less well.

"Mmhmm," she said, leaning back again.

"Who?" I asked, incredibly fearful of the answer.

"Aah, now why would I tell you that?"

"Because you want to?" I said hopefully.

Katie laughed. "Sorry Oliver. I can't say that telling you who I liked was on my to-do list today."

I laughed.

"What about _you_?"

I smirked at her question. "You know me, Katie. I have no time for anything like that."

"What, not even thinking about someone in a romantical way?"

"Romantical?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She'd surely just made that word up …

Katie shrugged and grinned. "You really don't think about anyone … lustfully? _No-one_?"

I shook my head.

Liar.

"God, Oliver, are you sure you're a teenage boy? Do you _have_ hormones?" she laughed, and I smiled.

"I guess not."

"Not one thought about a girl?"

"Nope."

"A guy?"

"Katie," I said seriously, frowning at her.

"Well, I just thought you might prefer …"

I glared at her for a second before rolling my eyes. "I'm straight. We've been through this before."

"Oh come on, Oliver. You can tell me."

"I'm not gay, Katie. I just don't let my hormones control my life. Is that such a crime?"

"Well … no. But it's not _normal_."

We held silence for a moment, until the Clock announced another hour. Katie looked at the door, then smiled. "Happy New Year, Oliver," she said, leaning across to hug me.

"Happy New Year, Kates," I said, kissing her forehead. She stayed like that for a moment before lifting her head and connecting her eyes with mine. I held her intense gaze for a moment, wanting to know what was going on behind her eyes, until she leaned forward and placed her lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock for only a second before they slid shut and I kissed her back.

I pulled back and looked at her questioningly. She looked back with bashful eyes, a shy smile.

"You …" I began, then trailed off. She smiled more. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did she like me? Or was that just because it was New Year?

"No hormones, my ass," she grinned. "You big liar."

I smiled unsurely.

"It's alright, Oliver. I like you too."

I gazed at her a moment longer before pulling her to me and kissing her again.

I pulled away again, and this time I grinned. "Go out with me."

She smiled too. "I'm in fourth year, Oliver."

"I don't care what year you're in. Please, go out with me."

She smiled, shaking her head. I wasn't sure if this was her answer.

"Katie?" I asked, looking at her apprehensively.

"I'm going to go to bed, Oliver. Sleep well." And with that, she got up and walked towards the door. I watched her every step of the way with wide eyes. She'd said no. She stopped at the door and turned to look at me. A small smile was still playing on her lips. "And of course I will," she said softly. With that, she left the ward, the door closing behind her.

She said yes.

Merlin … she said _yes_.

I lay back in the starched white pillows of the starched white hospital bed.

She said yes.

I smiled.

She said _yes_ …

_A/N – I felt I hadn't written a story in a while, so here's one _finally_ done. I have three on the go at the moment. Two of which I have absolutely no inspiration for at all. And one of which I've just started and won't be done for a while due to the horrendous amount of homework we get given. Lmao. So, it'll probably be a while before my next one. _

_But this is a 'Happy New Year' to you all, though I know I'm about three quarters of a month too early._

_And if I'm not on here before Christmas (which is very likely), Merry Christmas too. _

_Laterz xxx_


End file.
